


fine line

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Magic-Users, Omega Verse, SuFin, USUK - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of heroes their is a dark force turning them into evil but their is hope for our heroes in the form of a grumpy englishman and his Finnish partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heroes that is what the media calls them, I guess anyone with powers is one or a super villain. They think there is a stable line between the two, but what about the ones with powers who don't have a side. The ones who hide their powers or better yet use their powers to either help themselves or others behind the scenes.

The people who know all too well that the line between good and bad, light and darkness, is a very fine line. A line that is easier to cut, and even harder to keep together. A line that heroes and villains each need but keep pushing it until it breaks. When it does will the public be able to see the difference between a fallen hero and a changed villain?

X

I shake my head as the cold air of city torn at my hair and overcoat. I pulled the coat closer and rubbed my hands to get warm. It wasn't a cold day but it was night and I standing on the roof watching the people of city walk to their homes unknowing of the danger that they could face.

“I don't see any.” a voice beside me said.

I nodded taking out my shag and light it, letting the smoke fill my lungs. I didn't smoke a lot but in times like these, it's good to have a fire source handy. I looked at my companion, as he checked his firearm. His white blond hair was blowing in the wind and his lavender eyes staring out on the street.

“I know, but they will be here,” I replied.

He nodded looking into the street, I sighed and looked at the crowd.

“You didn't have to come.”

“If I didn't it would only be you up here, and then it would be messy.”

“I'm not messy...”

“Not in cleaning, but when you take down one of the things by yourself you cause a mess on your clothes, and the carpet.”

“Okay, that happened once..”

“And you get hurt.”

“Okay, point taken.”

“I'm just saying.”

“I know..12'o’clock.”

My companion looked where I said and nodded reading his rifle and pointed it to the target. I watched as he got to work.

“wind 4 miles per hour, down 12 degrees.” he said through the scope.

“Okay on my mark.”

He nodded waiting.

“Three, two, one..Now.”

There was no sound as the bullet flew through the air, I smiled knowing my spell was working. I watched as it hit his mark as a body hit the ground and a dark form came from the body. I ready myself as the shadow came to the roof where the two of us were.

_“You dare attack me.”_

“Well, we had nothing better to do.” 

_“You will pay.”_

I laughed at that. 

“That's what the last one said,” I replied taking out my shag and tossed it to oil which was on the ground. 

_“What? This is...”_

“A Solar seal, the one thing that those of shadow can't break from.”

_“No, only those...you are..”_

“Yes.”

_“Curse you, queen of the Sun,”_

I growled.

“Enough,” I stated snapping my fingers and watched as the shadow disappeared.

“Are you alright?” my companion asked walking overstepping across the oil.

“Yes, I just hate when they call me Queen.”

“I hate to say it but you are.”

“This coming from the Lady Knight.”

“I hate omega titles.”

“I know, we should get back.”

“Right.” he nodded as the rifle disappeared.

As we walked off the roof I heard my phone go off. I looked at it sighed, as I read the text message.

**Sorry I couldn't come over. I'll make it up to you. Love ya- Al.**

I sighed and texted back. 

**It is okay, Tino and I had to go shopping.-Arthur**

**Good I hope you two had fun. -Al**

**Yes, we** **did, see** **you tomorrow.-Arthur**

**K.**

I sighed and closed my phone. 

“Alfred.” 

“Yes.” 

“You're going to have to tell him sooner or later Arthur.” 

“I know, but you haven't told Berwald yet.” 

He nodded and we both headed to our  apartment.

X

There is fine line between good and evil, and we stand in shadows, helping the supers. We are the ones who face the darkness which can take over even the most just superhero. We are the Magic guard. 


	2. Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter I'll change views. This one is Alfred's.

  I punched another goon, I was getting tried of dealing with these small fries. I could tell I wasn't the only one. I looked to see my partner (I tried to call him sidekick once and he knocked me into the wall so yea he's my partner.) had his own share of goons to handle. I then got a great idea, I flew away from goons and grabbed my partner.

  “Get ready to get stoned.” I told the goons as I dropped my partner who knew to go into his stone skin.

  When the smoke cleared all the goons were knocked out, but my partner was giving me the 'you are so dead' look. I just laughed and we headed to the boss of the goons. The man was sweating as we came up to him.

  “That wasn't fair.”

  “Yea, says the guy who told his goons to ambush us.” I replied as my partner cracked his knuckles.

  “I can give you money...”

  “I don't care, you hurt innocent people, so you need to go to jail.”

  “I can give you information..”

  I went to punch him to shut him up.

  “About a plan which will turn the city upside down.” I stopped, I wanted to hear what the man had to say.

  “Well?”

  His mouth opened but no sound came out. I then saw the man was starting to freeze.

  “Captain.” I heard my partner say in warning.

  I quickly dropped the dude as he busted in a million pieces. I looked to see the killer and frowned.

  “Earl Winter.” I growled.

  “Nice to see you again, Captain Universe.” the man replied with a sick smile.

  “I see you still kill.”

  “Da, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.” he said brandishing his pipe.

  Earl winter is my arch rival, dressed in fur and leather which covered his body. His black boots like his outfit were spotless as if the clothes were telling people that he was pure, but both myself and my partner knew he was dirty as they come.

  “How about you come with us, I'm sure there's a cell block for you in the prison.”

  He laughed, the commie he laughed as I gritted my teeth.

  “I'll tell you what, once my plan has come to pass, I'll let you be one of my slaves.”

   “Not if I stop you here..” I replied flying at him only to go through him.

  “Maybe next time hero, but I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a hint.”

  “A hint of what?”

  “Of what I'm planning.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes, because I know you can't stop me.”

“Why you.”

“No listen carefully.”

“ _The lady of sun is a powerful creature in both mind and body, but if one catches them then they'll have an army. For blood on the virgin snow will call the armies of above to come bellow. And the one who's the Lady's bo, shall become king of all he beholds.”_

Then he disappeared and landed on the floor.

“I hate him.”

My partner nodded, and then walked over to me.

“Weren't ya supposed to meet with Arthur?”

“Oh, crap.” I said, leave to me the great superhero to forget a date with my sexy omega boyfriend.

“Ja, I know how Tino gets when I miss something.”

“Tino get's mad?”

“Ja.”

“Wow.” I replied texting my boyfriend.

“He says it's okay he was shopping with Tino.”

“Good thing or ya would have been in the dog house.”

“Yep, so late pizza?”

“Yer paying.”

“Sure.”

We walked off, but the poem stayed in my mind. I couldn't help but think it might be important in the future.


	3. breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tino pov.

A breath, that's the time in between a shot and death. A breath a moment between smile and a kiss. A breath, a difference between life and death. A breath that moment in time where you know nothing could go wrong.

X

Arthur was in the shower while I turned on the T.V. I had to see the news, any news about Captain Universe and his partner. I stopped when I saw photos and video of what happened tonight.

“ _IF you just joined us, Captain Universe and Stone Fist have stopped the street gang know as the Mallards. Their leader however was killed in the process..”_

I shut off the T.V. at least I know that my Ber was safe. I didn't need to know about a death of a mob boss. I took a breath, then smiled as I heard my phone go off. 

** Having pizza with Alfred. -Berwald  **

** Good, I'm glad you two are having bonding time-Tino  **

** Love ya.-Berwald  **

** I love ya too Ber-Ber.-Tino **

I smiled and stretched, and walked to the kitchen. I was going to make a late supper for myself and Arthur. I  started to make us some pancakes, which  I learned from Alfred's little brother. I was mixing the batter as I heard Arthur walk over. 

I turning on the stove, that's when I heard it, the sound of glass breaking. Then I felt pain in  my back, I then heard Arthur scream my name,  as I feel to the floor. 

I could feel Arthur's arms around me he took out the knives buried in my back and started a healing spell to stop the bleeding. I then heard him pick up a phone, he was talking to someone. 

“I need help now, come quickly you sorry excuse for vampire.” 

I knew who he was calling, yet I could feel the darkness calling me. I closed my eyes, but I kept hearing Arthur pleading for me to stay awake. The presence of darkness seemed to be stronger than Arthur's light..

X

A breath, a single breath between life and death. 


	4. wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berwald's pov

Running, I was running as fast as I could. My world, my life, my dream, my wife was attacked. I wasn't there to protect him, I wasn't there to stop his bleeding. I could hear Alfred telling me to slow down, I didn't care. All I heard was was my lover was attacked and was taken to the hospital in critical care.

Once we were inside I quickly went to the nurse at the counter. She was a little scared of me but Alfred explained it to her. She nodded and quickly told us the room number my wife was in. I ran through the hallways and quickly opened the door. That's when I saw someone who wasn't Arthur touching my love.

I knocked him away and growled putting my body between him and my lover. I wasn't going to let this alpha hurt him.

That's when Arthur came in smiling at the man who was on floor.

“Sure laugh, your highness I was the one who save your friend's life.”

I looked at Alfred who was surprised as I saw to hear that nickname for Arthur. I pushed it away because I heard a groan from my Tino.

“Ber..”

“I'm here.”

He reached out his hand and grabbed it tightly, lightly kissing his forehead which made him smile. I like when Tino smiles, it brings me clarity in my life. He looked around and his eyes went wide when he saw the alpha.

“Vlad..”

“Hello Knight, it seems that you are very good at your job.”

I growled at the alpha again.

“And this one is good at being an alpha, you have chosen well.”

“Thank you..”

“I'll be sure to tell Lucas when I see him.”

Tino nodded, I wonder who Lucas was but judging by his reaction I could count that he wasn't one I should worry about. He wouldn't hurt Tino so that was okay, but the one who hurt Tino, they would face his wrath.

“Ber?”

“Yes.”

“You're scaring everyone.”

“Sorry.”

“So how long are you going to be in here?” Alfred asked.

“The doctor said about a week..”

“Wow...”

I sighed then looked at my love, he smiled weakly at me.

“I'll come everyday after work.”

“Ya don't have to Ber..”

“I want too.”

My love just smile, but I caught Arthur's look and frowned, it seems that he was hiding something, something that caused my love to get hurt. I would ask him about it later, now my love needed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonds, like a change it connects many people together. Friendship, family, love all these are part of bonds. Each stronger by both time and trust. Yet even the strongest of the bonds can be broken. It can be broken by loss, anger, and betrayal.

Yet what do you do when the only to protect the ones you love, you need to brake the bond. Do you do nothing and watch as the one you love is either hurt or dying at your feet? Or do you break that bond, knowing that it would break the one you love's heart but he would live? What death you would chose, the physical one where your heart broken, or a one where your lover's heart is broken but is alive but dead inside?

A impossible choice, but somehow I have to make it.

X

I was cleaning up the kitchen, it ad been 3 days since Tino was shot, and during that time I had a call from Lucas, the mother of Tino and his mate. The two had been told about Tino's attack. He blamed Vlad for calling him. Yet he understood, their omega son maybe the lady knight, but he was their son first.

After cleaning up, I went to living room. I watched as Captain Universe was being interviewed. I sighed and shook my head. My boyfriend was a lovable idiot and the public loved him for it. I knew that Alfred was super when I first started dating him. This was because of my magic, it can tell when someone is possessed by a dark spirit or when they have abilities.

I haven't told him yet, but I think it's close enough that I will have to. Someone had targeted Tino, which either meant they knew who I was and the magic I carry, or they wanted to get revenge on Alfred and Berwald. I didn't like either choice but it seemed that someone want me alone. I sighed and shut the T.V. off. I needed sleep and watching what my boyfriend was doing wasn't going to help me sleep.

I was getting ready to turn off the light, when I felt cold. It wouldn't be a problem if I had the air on but it didn't and it was mid September not December. I turned ready to say a spell only to have someone push me into the wall. I looked into lavender eyes which belong to the villain that Alfred has fought many times. The cold eyes of Earl Winter.

“Hello, Lady of the sun.” I felt myself shiver.

“How..”

“I have my ways.” he replied as his other hand not holding me down moved down my body.

I tried to move away but I couldn't, his grip was that strong. Then hand touched my skin, it was cold and alien. His touches were rough not gentle like Alfred's.

_Alfred.._

My eyes went wide, I knew that Alfred was coming to see me. He had called me, but now I was in the arms of Earl Winter, who wanted me. Then I froze when his mouth came close to my neck. 

“You smell so sweet, you'll become part of my Harem Da.” 

“No..” 

He laughed then kissed me, it was  during that time that Alfred entered. I heard the sound of  bags hitting the floor. I looked over but I didn't see  Alfred, but it didn't help me much either. Standing there was Matthias, the father of Tino and one of the most power Alphas I knew. 

Matthias knew right away something was wrong and went to attack the Earl. That's when that saw the figure behind Matthias I screamed only to find my voice frozen. I watched with tear filled eyes as Matthias fell down  to the ground. A pair of knifes in his back, then I felt the cold fill me. 

“Sleep da, we'll have some fun soon.” 

Darkness filled me, it seems that choice was already made for me. I was leaving my love and family because of my own foolishness. I closed my eyes resigning myself to fate that was  dealt to me, and praying that Alfred would find a way to stop this before myself or him dies. 


End file.
